


In the Place Where You can See the Stars

by andiheardthemplaying



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardthemplaying/pseuds/andiheardthemplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary, after three years apart, Yunho and Jaejoong cross paths. Old feelings that never went away resurface, and their lives change again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another of my old stories. Also posted on Asian Fanfics.

_February 1, 2012_

Jaejoong-

That night, we both broke an unspoken rule. We both went to _that place_ alone.

 

There is a place in Seoul where, at night, you can see the stars. It is tucked deep into the centre of a park in a quiet area of town. In the park, there is a little hill with a grove of trees on it. In the middle of the grove, there is a clearing. At night, when the city is asleep, if you stand in the middle of the clearing and look up, the stars shine cheerfully. It is peaceful there- the only sounds are the wind in the trees and the far off soundtrack of a bustling metropolis.

It was there, on February 1, 2004, that Jung Yunho first confessed to me. It was there where he kissed me for the first time, and where I first told him I loved him. It was our special place. We would go to the clearing to talk, to relax, to get away, to be together. We always went at night time. And we always went together.

 

Now, it is 2012. Exactly eight years have passed since that day. We don’t see each other anymore. I haven’t gone to our spot for three years, since the day he brought me there and kissed me for the last time. That was the day that we, for all intents and purposes, ‘broke up’.

 

I remember it was cloudy. We had just had dinner, and Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin had all gone to bed. I was finishing the dishes when Yunho came into the kitchen, asking me if we could go out. I remember turning and smiling at him, nodding and asking for a couple of minutes to get ready. I remember that his face looked sad, worn down- like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He took my hand once we got outside, pulling me along in the direction of our place. We walked slowly, silently, our hands swinging between us. We both seemed to be seeping in as much of the others presence as possible. When we arrived at the clearing, he pulled me to the centre, picked me up, and spun me around. I laughed, and a genuine smile spread across his face for the first time in weeks. When he set me down, he held me close and rested his forehead on mine. We stood, staring into each other’s eyes. He reached up and caressed my cheek and pulled me toward him. When he kissed me, I remember I felt like I was falling. His arms around me tightened, holding me up. When the kiss ended, he closed his eyes and held me closer. Again, we just stood, together, in each other’s arms.

Finally, he pulled back. He stroked my cheeks and ran his fingers through my hair before pushing me back and stepping away. I knew what was coming next by the look in his eyes. We had both known since the lawsuit was filed what would happen to us. We had both known that we would be broken apart.

I remember he looked at me, and I couldn’t see his face because the clouds were blocking the moon. I remember the way his voice broke when he finally said what one of us had to say. I remember when I began to cry, and the way he seemed to tense when I did. But most of all, I remember the moment when he started backing away, and the clouds parted. The moonlight shone down with full strength on our clearing. I could see his face, and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks just before he turned and walked away.

I remember falling to the ground and crying like I had never cried before, as more and more clouds drifted away. I remember the feeling of my whole world falling to pieces. I remember the way the clearing looked that night- and I remember memorizing it. I remember swearing to myself that I wouldn’t go there ever again. That was our unspoken rule. The clearing was our special spot, so we would never go with someone else or alone. We would only go together.

 

It was our eighth anniversary the night that I broke the rule. I was looking out my window at the city, thinking. February first was a difficult day for me, and I always spent it alone. I stayed at home if I could. Yoochun and Junsu never bothered me on this day. I sat alone on my couch, and remembered. But this year was different. I had never stopped loving Yunho, but I knew that I might never get to be with him again. I wanted to go back once, and be in our place again. After that, I would know if I could give up waiting or not.

 

I walked to our park slowly. It was late, and the city was quiet. It was a clear night, and there was a full moon, so I knew that the clearing would be beautiful. It was. When I arrived, the moon was high in the sky. The silvery light made the ground look alive, even in the middle of winter. The bare branches of the trees were illuminated just enough so that you could see them against the sky. I was breathing out puffs of silvery mist in the cold February night air, and everything seemed clearer.

It was strange being there without Yunho, but at the same time peaceful. So much of our relationship was infused in that place that I could feel him there anyway. I sat down in the centre and looked up at the stars, searching for Cassiopeia. When I found her, I gazed up at the constellation that had come to mean so much to me, almost hoping she would look back.

“Where are you now, Yunho-yah?” I whispered. “Are you happy? Are you healthy? How is Changminnie? Is he eating enough?” I sat and stared at our constellation, TVXQ’s letter in the sky, and I decided to ask her for a favour.

“Cassiopeia, if you can hear me- please watch over my members, all of them. Keep them safe. And watch over our fans- don’t let them separate too much over us. Keep them safe and happy. And Yunho, where ever you are- I love you.” I looked down as tears filled my eyes, and wished with all my heart that Yunho was there with me.

 

Yunho-

It was late. I was trying to sleep, although three years should have taught me that on this night it was impossible. I looked out my window and searched for Cassiopeia, like I always did when I couldn’t relax enough to rest. That night, she seemed exceptionally bright, and I smiled.

Suddenly, I felt strange. It was almost like there was a pull at my heart, someone yanking a string to tell me to get up. I tried to ignore it and go to sleep, but it happened again, and again, and again, until finally I decided to take a walk and see if that helped. I left the dorm and began wandering. I didn’t really pay any attention to where I was going, and before I knew it, I was in a place I had promised never to return to. A place where, as a rule, I had never gone alone.

I had arrived at our clearing. The place Jaejoong and I used to come together. After we broke up, I told myself I would never come here again, because it wouldn’t feel right without him. But here I was, and I decided I would see it once more. I stepped into the clearing on the hilltop and looked around. It was just like I remembered it- serene and beautiful, the same as the day I first confessed to Jaejoong.

As I was gazing around the clearing, I saw something in the centre. It was a person, curled up and shaking. I walked closer, and soon I could hear sobs. Just as I was about to ask if they were alright, the person looked up. I stumbled back and gasped. I couldn’t help it- I hadn’t seen that face up close in years, and it was the face I had missed most. Now it was right before me, illuminated by a bright full moon and stained with tear tracks.

Jaejoong heard my gasp and turned, alarmed. As soon as he saw me he froze and his eyes widened. He straightened his legs and slowly stood, staring at me all the while. I stood still, trying hard not to launch myself forward and wrap him in my arms and never let go, but all bets were off when he whispered my name.

“Y-Yunho?”

His voice was so quiet, so familiar, so broken, so sad, so elated, so new, so confused all at the same time, and he looked so lost and vulnerable there in the moonlight, that all of the walls I had so carefully built, all of the control I was so desperately trying to maintain, disappeared. In moments, he was in my arms, clinging to me like I was his only lifeline, sobbing into my shoulder.

“Shh, Jae. Don’t cry, baby, please. Please don’t cry, I hate it when you cry, it hurts.”

“Yunho? Are you really here? This isn’t a dream?” He asked, staring at me with wide eyes. I chuckled and shook my head.

“No, Jae, this isn’t a dream- I’m really here.” Suddenly he smiled, that beautiful angel smile that I fell in love with, and whispered my name again. We stood for a while, holding each other tight, basking in the feeling of being together again. As I pulled back to look at him, I knew that I couldn’t be away from him again- looking into his eyes, I knew he felt the same.

“Jae- I love you. I never stopped, and I never will, and I can’t keep going without you,” I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. He smiled up at me.

“I love you, too. And I never want to be away from you again- it’s been the most painful experience I’ve ever had, and I can barely take it anymore.”

I felt my heart leap at his words, and I picked him up and spun him around. He laughed and grabbed my shoulders. When I put him down he launched himself at me, throwing his arms around me. I grabbed him and kissed him for all I was worth, relishing the feeling of his lips on mine after three years.

As we stood there in the moonlight, holding each other close and trying to get closer, I felt almost complete again. There had been a hole in my heart where Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun once were, and now it was being filled. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

“Yunnie?” Jae asked. I grinned wider at the old nickname.

“Yes?”

“Can we be together again? Not just you and I- all of us. I miss you and Changminnie, and so do Chun and Su. I don’t want to be away from you anymore,” he said. I nodded. I had already been reaching my breaking point- now there was no way I was going back to living without my family.

“I don’t want to be away from you anymore, either,” I said. “I think it’s high time we put a stop to all this ridiculous quarrelling- I want my family back.” The smile that lit up Jaejoong’s face when I said that could have lit up a dark room in the dead of night. He leaned up and kissed me again, and then pulled back and buried his head in my neck.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” I said, holding him close.

 

That night, we both broke an unspoken rule. We went to _that place_ alone. But, looking back, I think we’re both glad we did.


	2. W Again

There was a tense atmosphere at the music show that day. All of the artists and crewmembers knew that JYJ and TVXQ were performing that day. It would be the first time all five people had appeared on the same show at the same time since the split. No one completely knew what to expect, and uncertainty was lending itself to stress at all the wrong times.

In the midst of all of the worry, JYJ and TVXQ themselves didn’t seem to be bothered. They went about their usual routine of practicing and greeting people as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And no one seemed to notice the way they would occasionally sneak off to talk to someone, or the sly grins on their faces as each band spoke with each other.

 

Finally, the time came for the show. The first performances went off without a hitch, and the audience was going crazy. When it came time for TVXQ to take the stage, the screams were deafening. As Yunho and Changmin performed their songs, everyone seemed to notice a new energy to their performance- as if they had been tired the last couple of years, and finally truly woken up.

After their performance, JYJ stepped on stage. They had decided to sing only one song- W. As the three voices filled the air, the whole auditorium went quiet. This song had been performed with varying emotions before- absolute heartbreak, hopefulness, and tranquillity. But never before had it been sung quite so happily.

 

Finally, the performances were over. The two MCs came out and thanked everyone. But before they wrapped up the show, they said that there was a surprise. A special performance just for the fans. The lights went dark.

As the audience sat in anticipation, they heard the opening heart beats of ‘Hug’. Whispers spread across the hall. The members of Super junior, who had performed earlier, looked at each other in confusion. Then, Kyuhyun started smiling.

“Are they?” he whispered before trailing off.

“What?” Heechul asked, “Kyuhyun, do you know what’s going on?”

“Shh- just listen,” Kyuhyun said, grinning.

The lights went up on an empty stage as the music started.

_Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo_

_Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo_

           

Jaejoong walked onto the stage, smiling and singing his debut song. Kyuhyun grinned, and all of Super Junior cheered along with the Cassies in the auditorium. The screams only got louder as Yoochun and Junsu joined Jaejoong on stage. They stood in a line, smiling and singing, looking happier than they had in years.

When the dance segment of the song came, the lights went dim again, and the fans sat on the edges of their seats, hoping that their wishes of the last few years would come true. They did. When the lights went up, Changmin was standing beside Jaejoong, and moments later Yunho walked on stage. TVXQ was performing as five again, and, like so many fans had said so many times, it shook the music industry. The Rising Gods of the East were at last beginning their comeback, and somehow everyone knew that no one would stop them.


End file.
